


Quietly

by GreyOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyOne/pseuds/GreyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I write stories in my head all the time, the problem is getting them down into words. Therefore, why not write about the death of one of the characters who happen to live in my head? The characters in this are both part of a much wider world I'm imagining, but the story here is hopefully self contained enogh to make sense anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly

Just as Yanarid said he would, he went quietly.

It happened as they sat by the fire, something they did often, as he didn't think any other source of heat would do. Not once did he have a kind word about the climate here, never mind that being indoors made the complaints redundant.

Not that she could disagree with his opinion on that, indoors or not. 

For awhile they talked, and had another short argument on old differences of opinion. It had been some time since their last argument when the topic was brought up out of habit or when possible new sides and events came up.

That had lead into the relaxed silence of now, with the crackling fire offering the only noticeable noise in the room. Neither one of them were fond of talking just for the sake of it and so the argument had reached an end.

Kalanni closed her eyes as she leaned her head back to rest on the tall back of her chair, allowing for the moment to feel ages old and overwhelmed. More so than she would do any other day than this one.

When getting up and out of the chair though, she stood for a moment, gathering herself. 

"You were more at an age to be ancient. I might have a few years left to go before I can rightfully call myself that." She mumbled the words to herself, being the only one to hear them. 

"And don't think I'll forget about what I said about going and leaving me without someone to properly talk with." 

Talking, even to one no longer among the living was better than no talking at all.

Kalanni turned to the left. Looking at the other chair that'd been set close to the fireplace, a few meters from her own. And its still occupant.

Folding her arms across her chest, she came to a stop by the chair. Her yellow eyes, dulled with age, took in the sight of Yanarid.  
She had known, from that last hitch of breath some minutes ago, what had happened. That had been the only sign that anything was happening, for after that he had kept breathing slowly, as if he was asleep. 

Then, even that was no longer happening.  
In passing, his head had sunk forwards, but the chair was deep enough to have prevented him from toppling. There was no sign of that he'd gone through any silent distress, nothing that showed what had happened other than the still chest.

Kalanni gave a low sigh. Pulling over the footstool nearby as she decided to sit there for a while, placing her hand over his unmoving one.  
That much she would have before she called for anyone, and no one had better dispute it.


End file.
